Bound By Brotherhood Forged in Fire II
by knightblazer85
Summary: The new journey has begun. Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom have arrived at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters and are ready to kick ass. Follow them as they discover the Power of the prophecy sequel to first story see profile. Complete
1. Prologue: And They Will Have A Power the

**Bound By Brotherhood Forged in Fire Part II: The Power The Dark Lord Knows Not**

Hello folks, Knightblazer85 here with a recommendation for you, if you don't want to be totally lost in this story go to my profile and read Bound By Brotherhood, Forged in Fire, the prequel to this story. It'll answer any questions you may have about the story. enjoy

Prologue: **And They Will Have A Power the Dark Lord Knows Not**

A few hours later land appears beneath the window Harry sat looking through.

"We should be landing in about ten minutes guys" Scot called

A few moments later he saw a large mansion surrounded by trees and fields.

* * *

Harry watched Ororo press a button on the radio and say "Kurt we are coming in, open the door for us"

"Got it" a German accented voice replied over the radio and just as they flew over the mansion the basketball court in front of the mansion slid away to reveal a dark opening leading underground.

The Blackbird stopped over the opening and began to descend into the hole.

And after about a hundred feet the hole opened up into a large cavernous area.

Walled in gunmetal grey plating, a very cool dark blue helicopter parked at the far side, and several machine parts and loading vehicles.

* * *

And behind the controls stood a man, with dark blue skin, pointed ears, and shoulder length hair that was dark blue and close to black, with a long dark blue tail with a spear like tip, wearing tan jeans and a cream t-shirt.

"Cool place" Harry said to himself as he stood up, Neville nodded in agreement.

"Good trip professor?" the blue man asked

"Yes Kurt" Xavier replied as he wheeled down the ramp "It was a little different from what I expected, but still a good trip"

As Harry stepped off the ramp Xavier said "Kurt Wagner, this is Harry Potter, and his Godfathers, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, and Neville Longbottom"

"Nice to meet you" Harry said as he shook Kurt's hand

"You guys must the new mutants the Prof was walking about" Kurt said

"Just me and Harry" Neville said "His Godfather's are the tag alongs"

"You didn't think we were really going to let you two leave the country alone did you Neville?" Remus asked "Frank and Alice would never forgive us if we did"

"You knew my parents?" Neville asked as Scot descended the ramp of the Blackbird

"Me and James went through the Aurors Academy with them" Sirius said

* * *

"Where're the others Kurt?" Scott asked after the opening above them had cycled closed.

Thinking for a moment Kurt said "Kitty's out on a date with Lance. She should be back any time now. Rouge is with Gambit in the Danger Room, and the trainees are upstairs with Beast watching TV or doing something else, and Jean is waiting for you in the kitchen"

"Uh oh" Scott said before he headed for the door, and was running as soon as the door opened.

* * *

"Children and romance" Ororo said with a smile

"I'll show you boys to your room and you can store your things until we can show you around" Xavier said

Harry simply nodded as he and Neville followed Xavier, Sirius and Remus training not far behind

* * *

After bringing the two teens and Kurt upstairs Xavier showed them to their room.

The room was roughly the same size as Harry's dorms at Hogwarts, except it wasn't stone walls and four poster beds. There were three beds in the room. Each with a chest of drawers and a table beside it. And a wardrobe built into the wall. Next to the third bed.

* * *

And sitting on the floor by the bay window, were three identical teens, all with dark brown hair and blue eyes. All wearing the same blue t-shirts and grey jeans. Harry guessed that they were fifteen, with a slightly stocky build.

"Harry, Neville" Xavier said "This is your new roommate Jamie Madrox"

The teens looked up and smiled before two of them faded away. And the remaining teen set down his cards and said "Nice to meet you. My friends call me Multiple"

"Harry Potter" he said as he shook Jamie's hand.

"Neville Longbottom" Neville replied as he shook the teens hand, although he was slightly hesitant.

* * *

Xavier smiled as Harry set the things he had been levitating, on the floor by one of the made beds.

"Wicked" Jamie said "Are you telekinetic?"

"Dunno" Harry shrugged "But I do have a few tricks up my sleeve"

Then while Neville went through his gear Harry began to unpack his trunk

* * *

His Firebolt, at which Jamie stared for a moment before Harry promised to show what it did later, his dad's invisibility cloak, the Marauders Map, his photo album. As he looked at it Harry decided to go through it later and remove the pictures of the traitors. He stacked his books by year on the floor, the sneakoscope and broom care kit Ron and Hermione gave him when he was thirteen, and they were going too. His cauldron and the remains of his potions kit. Some clothes he had left, his school robes, dress robes, and Quidditch robes, and a cloak.

After sorting out what to keep and what to dump, Harry turned to the things Remus and Sirius had given to him from the Lock up, the bike leathers, the pensives, a box of photos, and photo albums, a box with some books, based on what Harry had looked at they were his parents journals, and a duffel bag.

After folding the bike gear, Harry set aside the photos, and the albums, his parents journals, and the pensives, and went for the duffel bag.

Inside where what Harry could see were four robes of varying styles of Dragonhide. Harry frowned as he read the labels on the robes.

* * *

_James William Potter_

_Auror 1st Class _

_

* * *

_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Auror 1st Class _

_

* * *

_

_Franklin Jonathan Longbottom_

_Auror 1st Class _

_

* * *

_

_Alice Selena Longbottom_

_Auror 1st Class _

_

* * *

_

"Neville" Harry said "I think you should take a look at this"

"What's up?" Neville asked as he looked up from the stack of books he was sorting through

"These?" Harry said as he motioned towards the piles of robes

"These are my parents', your dad's, and Sirius' robes" Neville said

Harry, deciding to experiment tried to contact Sirius _"Padfoot, can you come up here?" _

_

* * *

_

Down in the garage, where Sirius and Remus were loading their stuff into one of the vans to take to the apartment in New York later, Sirius looked up when he heard Harry calling him, only to find him nowhere in sight.

"It would seem that Harry has discovered one of his mutant abilities" Xavier said as he wheeled towards the van.

"You heard that professor?" Sirius asked

"I am telepathic" Xavier said

"Oh yeah" Sirius said "So he wants to talk to me?"

"It would appear so" Xavier said "Follow me, I'll lead you up"

* * *

"What's up Harry?" Sirius asked when he arrived

"Do you recognise this stuff?" Harry asked as he motioned to the four piles of folded clothes on his bed

Sirius frowned as he examined the piles of robes "Mine, your dad, Frank and Alice's robes from when we were Aurors, where did you find them?"

"A duffle bag I took from the lock up" Harry said "I just opened it"

"You mind if I take mine back?" Sirius asked as he motioned towards the folded pile belonging to him

"No problem" Harry said, Neville nodded in agreement as Harry spoke again "I'm just trying to sort out what to do with my dad's"

"Hold onto them" Sirius said "Your dad's robes had some really cool charms on them. among the standard charms for tears, cleaning, weather endurance, and defensive charms, there was also a very special charm your mother designed"

"What kind of charm?" Harry asked as he tried the black dragonhide robe on.

"Once you put it on you can cause the robe to take on any form you want, jackets, overcoats, any type of coat" Sirius said

"Cool" Harry said as he removed the robe and folded it along with the rest of the gear, and put it into the empty box of bike leathers and stored it in one of the empty wardrobe sections, then he tossed Neville the box he had taken his parents journals from to store his parents robes in.

* * *

Once Harry had stored the rest of his things in the trunk and decided what to destroy he went through his photo album and took out all the pictures of the Weasley's and Granger, they were added to the pile of robes, books, parchment, and quills, all of which Harry intended to burn, along with his wand as soon as he got the chance, no use in having a weakness that could be used against him if the opportunity arised.

* * *

A short time later Harry and Neville were sitting in their boxers in the medical bay of the lower levels of the mansion.

The tests had been completed and the teens were waiting for the results.

* * *

After a few moments of typing the blue furred Doctor Hank McCoy looked up from the keyboard he was sitting at and Harry asked "What's the verdict Doc?"

"From what I can see you two have very different powers" Hank said "Which I wasn't expecting. I figured that because of your magical abilities you would have similar powers"

"Even wizards are unique Doc" Harry said "So what've we got?"

"I'll start with you Harry" Hank said with a smile "First, your telepathic, you also have regenerative capabilities on a level similar to Logan, which means you'll be damn near unkillable"

"Excellent" Harry said "What else?"

"Well your next ability is very interesting" Hank said "You have the ability to…manipulate the magic around you"

"Manipulate the magic?" Harry asked

"A better description would be energy" Hank replied "With a single thought you could do virtually anything, the world around you would bend to your will"

"Cool" Harry said "Any ideal if that extends to the shadow abilities of my Shadow Tiger Animagus form?"

"It probably would" Hank said "You'll have to test it later, but I can tell you that some of the traits of your Tiger form have been transferred over to human form, enhanced senses for one, and enhanced agility for another"

"Cool" Harry nodded as he pulled on his sneakers.

"Neville" Hank said "You are telekinetic, and a pyrotechnic"

"_Pyro_ means fire right?" Neville asked

"Yes" Hank nodded "Your abilities as near as I can tell are linked to both your magic, and your Animagus form, you also have an ability similar to that of a student who used to be here called Rahne Sinclair. She was able to transform into a dog, and stop the transformation part way"

"So I'm more or less a type of werewolf" Neville said, to which Hank nodded and Neville said "Excellent"

"Another surprise for when we got after Lestrange" Harry grinned

Hank not knowing who Bellatrix was continued "Your final ability is very cool, and similar to that of another mutant we have here called Roberto Da Costa he was able to absorb Ultra Violet light to enhance his strength for a period of time, you can do something similar Neville, except instead of absorbing light, you absorb heat"

"Oh goodie" Neville said "All I'll need is to do is give myself a heat bath and I'll be able to crush a Deatheater's skull"

"This is really gonna be fun" Harry said with a grin

"Oh yeah" Neville said before he looked at Hank and asked "When do we start?"

Authors Note: Done.

Next time Harry and Neville go shopping and visit the apartment.


	2. Chapter 1: Shopping and Meetings

**Bound By Brotherhood Forged in Fire Part II: The Power The Dark Lord Knows Not**

Chapter 1: **Shopping and Meetings**

The next morning Harry and Nevilleran a few laps around the grounds of the school.Harry saw no reason why they shouldn't continuetheir physical training.

So after two laps around the grounds, roughly a mile and a half in total, and 100 push-ups and sit ups,the teenswalked back to the mansion and had a shower, before collapsingintoa chair at the breakfast table.

To Harry's right Jamie was asking for the peanut butter from the far end of the table, where Kurt was emptying it onto his waffles, while the girl on the other side in her early twenties said "Like, I heard the new guys are wizard like Wanda, is it true?"

"Kitty" Jean scolded from the far side of the table, but Harry waved it off and raised his hand. And with a flutter of magic the jar flew from Kurt's hand, as he was about to set it down, and glided down the table to Harry.

Catching it in his free hand Harry handed the jar to Jamie and turned to Kitty and said "Yup. The name's Harry Potter" then he motioned to Neville and said "That's my old roommate Neville Longbottom"

"Kitty Pryde" the girl replied "The locals call me Shadowcat"

As breakfast continued Logan looked at Harry and said "I saw you twooutside this morning. You train often?"

"Started before I went inside" Harry said "a lap around the park twice a day followed by fifty push-ups and sit ups, mostly did pushups and pull ups inside sinceI had nothin else to do.We upped that runto a hundred this morning aftertwo laps around the grounds"

"That's a heck of a run" Scott's brother Alex said

"About a mile and a half from my guess" Harry said "We're tryin to get into a decent physical condition"

"Why?" Jamie asked

"Because that's always been a problem for wizards" Neville said "We train our minds and our magic, and let the body wither, and in a drawn out fire-fight it'll get us killed"

"When you master your mutant abilities that won't be an issue anymore" Hank said "You will be able to draw energy from the very air around you to keep a fight going almost indefinitely"

"Excellent" Harry said with a grin.

Xavier looked towards Harry and said "I take it you and Neville want to do some shopping today Harry?"

"Just Harry, Professor" Neville said "I'm OK for clothes"

"Me, Sirius and Remus also need to check out my apartment in New York" Harry said

"If you give me the address" Scot said "I can take you"

"Thanks" Harry replied as he handed Scot the address of the New York Apartment.

* * *

After breakfast Harry got on his bike in the garage and followed Scot's red car out onto the Xavier mansion grounds. 

And about an hour later Harry had parked his bike outside an old apartment block in the centre of Manhattan.

"Nice place" Scot said as he closed Jean's door

"Looks quiet" Harry said as he removed his helmet and activated the security charms on the bike. There were only a few people wandering the area, mostly adults.

"As far as I know this is mostly a students place" Jean said "There are a few small stores and shop chains around here but that's about it"

"_Small_?" Sirius asked "I didn't think anybody in New York knew the meaning of that word"

"Ha ha" Jean chuckled as Remus reached for the keys to the apartment.

"Will those still work?" Scot asked "I mean, nobody has been in your parents apartment in over sixteen years"

"Charms to automatically update the keys are standard with deeds stored at Grignotts" Remus said as he inserted the shining key into the lock and turned.

"Top floor" Harry said as they entered the elevator "Apartment 163"

Sirius nodded as he pushed the button and the doors closed.

* * *

"Very nice" Sirius said as he entered the apartment. 

To Harry it looked like a typical Muggle apartment with all the trimmings, right down to a leather couch in front of the old TV

Running his fingers along the table next to the front door Harry brought the finger away clean and said "Shouldn't this place be covered in dust?"

"Housekeeping usually comes in once a week" Remus said "It's paid for from a bank account at Grignott's here in New York"

"Cool" Harry said as he looked around and said "I'll leave the redecorating to you guys"

"Thanks kid" Sirius said as he picked up the small stack of letters that were in the floor behind the door "Junk, Junk, Junk, Junk…and a letter from the Bank" skimming over the last letter Sirius smiled as he said "You've got your cash set up Harry"

"Good" Harry said as he took the letter Sirius gave him along with the account details and took the bank card from the leather wallet he found among the bike leathers.

"Back to Bayville?" Scot asked

"I want to check something first" Remus said as he picked up a set of keys from the coffee table and led them back outside.

When they reached the ground floor Remus led them to the row of Garages behind the apartments.

"What's in the garage Moony?" Harry asked

"I want to check something Wraith" Remus replied absent mindedly

"Wraith?" Harry asked

"Me and Moony were going to suggest it to you later for your Marauder name" Sirius said

"Any ideas for Neville?" Harry asked

"We were thinking something along the lines of Blazer or Inferno" Sirius replied as they found the garage they were looking for.

"I'll talk to him when we get back" Harry said as Remus opened the garage door.

* * *

Inside, instead of finding the piles of boxes he was expecting, Harry found a beautiful black 1979 Jeep CJ5 sitting inside, looking like it was straight off the lines. 

"This was your mom's" Sirius said "Me and Prongs got it for her for their first wedding anniversary"

"Then I suppose you guys can borrow it" Harry grinned "It'll come in handy if you two misfits are crashing here"

"You know" Scot said "If you two want to stick close to Harry you can stay up at the mansion"

"You sure?" Remus asked "We wouldn't want to put anybody out"

"It's no problem" Jean said "We've got tons of rooms"

"OK then" Sirius said "We'll pick up some things from the apartment and head back to Bayville in the jeep"

"OK" Sirius said "I'll raid the apartment, Moony you get the jeep out and we'll go shopping"

"You'll be better off doing it in Bayville" Jean said "The mall there is smaller, it'll be easier to move around, plus they have the same shops as they do here"

"OK then" Harry said as Remus started the jeep.

* * *

A short time later Harry pulled his bike to a stop outside the Bayville Mall. Looking around himself as he removed his helmet Harry concluded that the mall was rather big for a town with only about 70,000 occupants, but based on what he knew of Americans they always did things big anyway. 

So Harry used the security charms on the bike, just in case, and entered the mall, nodding to Scot as they agreed to meet at his car in three hours.

Harry's first stop was the ATM near the elevator to the second level of the Mall, where he withdrew $500 from his new bank account.

* * *

Two hours later Harry was sitting at a table at the Pizzeria outside the mall, surrounded by bags and devouring a large pizza. As well as enough clothes to last him a while Harry had bought a portable CD player and a selection of CD's based on what he liked from Dudley's which included Bryan Adams, Bon Jovi, Creed, Clay Aiken, Staind, Three Doors Down, and Lonestar caught his interest, so he decided to splurge. 

Just down the walk Kitty was walking with her boy friend Lance

In the distance Kitty spotted Harry and said "Hey that's Harry"

"Who?" Lance Alvers asked

"Harry Potter" Kitty insisted "He's one of the new guys the professor went to England for last month"

"How come this is the first time I've seen him?" Lance asked "Todd or Pietro would have said if they had seen somebody knew around"

"He just got here yesterday" Kitty said "From what the other guy, Neville told me they were in prison up till a few days ago"

"Doesn't look like the criminal type" Lance said as he studied the teen.

"From what I've been told he was trying to save his Godfather's life and he was put away for breaking into a government building by some old guy with a lot of power, not sure of the specifics" Kitty said "Come on and I'll introduce you"

* * *

Harry smiled as he listened to the conversation, his enhanced senses had really begun kicking in when he was in Azkaban, and thanks to the instincts he developed in his Shadow Tiger form, Harry was able to control it. 

As Lance and Kitty approached Harry said "You're right, I'm not a criminal. The world just likes to make me out like that"

"How did you hear that?" Lance asked as Harry motioned for the couple to sit "Are you telepathic?"

"That and I've got enhanced senses" Harry replied "You guys want some lunch?"

"No thanks" Lance waved "Can't stuff myself if I wanna stay an irresistible hunk for the Kitty cat"

"When have you ever been irresistible Avalanche?" Kitty smirked

Before Lance could reply somebody approached the table

"Excuse me" the man said as he looked at Harry "You're new in town right?"

"I am" Harry nodded

"Then may I give you some advice?" the man asked as he glared at Lance and Kitty

"Depends on what it is" Harry replied, his voice entirely even.

"If you value your life you'll stay away from freaks like them" the man growled as he pointed at Lance and Kitty.

_"Well that was rude"_ Harry thought as he entered the man's mind, and found a distinct phobia for cats, especially large cats.

Grinning evilly Harry looked towards the man and said "Thanks for the advice, but I can decide for myself who I associate with…now fuck off"

"You'll regret that English boy" the man growled

_"Not as much as you"_ Harry growled mentally "I suggest you go away now pal, you've said your peace now leave…before your friends behind you make you"

The man turned around to see several large cats standing growling at him, lions, tigers, panthers, mountain lions, cheetahs and lemurs.

Harry saw a small yellow puddle forming as the mentally creation lion took a step towards him, then the man sprinted for his life, the cat's chasing after him.

"What did you make him see?" Lance asked curiously "And how did you do it? You don't look old enough to have that type of mental control"

"It's easier with people with weak minds" Harry shrugged "And I made him see enough jungle cats to put a yarn factory out of business"

Lance smirked and struggled to keep from bursting out laughing as Harry finished his pizza and paid the bill "Who was that by the way?"

"Of of the Friends of Humanity" Lance grunted "A local Anti-Mutant group. Think we should all be killed or something. I don't listen too much"

"Great" Harry said "Purists, just whatI was hoping to get rid of" then Harry sighed as he stood up and said "Nice meeting you Lance...I'll catch you later" then as Kitty waved Harry picked up his bags and walked to Scot's car to head home.

"Home" Harry muttered "Sounds odd that I should call this place home. Just a few months ago I called Hogwarts home, now all that's there are memories of betrayal and pain" Harry sighed as he whispered "What happened to me? Was it me? Or were the Weasley's always against me and I just couldn't see it?"

Harry sighed again as he set his bags in the back seat of Scot's car and sat on his bike "Fuck 'em, I don't care anymore, they made their choice, and it wasn't me, let them live with it and die with it, I have work to do"

Then Harry looked east as the sun began its slow descent into the horizon as Harry thought _"When I get back I'll make all of you regret the day you crossed me, I swear it"_

Authors Notes: Done. Next time Wraith and Inferno begin their training.


	3. Chapter 2: The Road to Revenge

**Bound By Brotherhood Forged in Fire Part II: The Power The Dark Lord Knows Not**

Chapter 2: **The Road Revenge**

The next few days consisted of a few basic training and meditation exercises with Logan to help Harry and Neville begin to control their powers. But from Professor Xavier and Doctor McCoy's guesses, Harry and Neville's experience with their Animagus forms would help them immensely in their training.

* * *

After about a week Harry and Neville were introduced to the Danger room, and even though it would be a while before they could use it Harry and Neville were intrigued.

* * *

On their eighth day at the institute Harry, Neville, Sirius and Remus were sitting at breakfast, when Xavier wheeled in and approached Harry, following behind him was an elderly woman saturated in magic. 

"Harry, Neville" Xavier said "Based on Logan's reports I think it is time for you both to begin your training" then Xavier turned to the woman and said "Harry this is Agatha Harkness, she's a witch from Salem Massachusetts, she has agreed to help you continue your training in energy manipulation. I know that you were experimenting when you were on Azkaban, but she should be able to help speed up the process towards you working on your Shadow Tiger abilities, and in the evening I will work on your Telepathy"

Then as Harry nodded Xavier looked at Neville and said "I'd like you to work with Amara Aquilla, she will help you learn to harness you pyrokinetic abilities, in the evenings while I work on Telepathy with Harry Jean will work on telekinesis with you and I think that if you're careful you should be able to work on the wolf transformations on your own"

"OK" Harry and Neville said together.

* * *

A short time later in garden off the pool at the back of the mansion Harry sat on the stone bench and listened to Agatha speak. 

"The energy that you are able to harness" the aging witch said "Has not been truly harnessed to its fullest extent in over one thousand years. Not since Merlin was last seen when Hogwarts construction was completed"

"Merlin was the last person to be able to manipulate magical energy?" Harry asked "Was he a mutant?"

"No one knows" Agatha said "But it is a possibility. For all we know, our Magical abilities may simply be another stage in human evolution"

"Who knows" Harry nodded "So how does this work?"

"I can't exactly teach you everything" Agatha said "No one can. All I can do is start you down the path. You must walk the road on your own. But I have faith that you can succeed"

"Let's get started then" Harry said

"While I cannot teach you how to completely use your magic in its purest form" Agatha said "I can teach you to control the magic within you, to bend it to your will, and from there you will be able to progress on your own"

"I started doing that myself in Azkaban" Harry said "But if you could help me learn to utilise the energy and draw it into myself faster then all the better"

"Very well" Agatha said "I want you to sit on the ground and cross your legs"

Harry nodded and complied

"Now" Agatha continued "Close your eyes"

Again Harry complied

"Now just relax" Agatha said "Free your mind"

(AN Sorry, couldn't resist)

Harry sat for a few moments, completely still and silent. Around him he became aware of things he hadn't noticed before.

He could hear his heart beating steadily in his ears. He could hear the sound of Scot working on his car in the garage.

And for a split second he could swear he saw a collage of colours in the shape of a man lying flat on his back beneath a mass of white.

* * *

Then he remembered that his eyes were closed. 

"What the hell?" he said as he opened his eyes

"What did you see?" Agatha asked

"For a split second I saw a mass of colour in human form" Harry replied "I think it was Scot. But how?"

"It is the magic" Agatha said "Magic is everywhere Harry. People just don't see it…but you do"

"This is cool" Harry agreed

"With time, practice and meditation you will be able to see through invisibility cloaks at will, you will be able to sense spells before you see or hear them. The magic will become your eyes, and the possibilities will be limitless"

Harry smiled as he looked at Agatha and asked "Again?"

"Not today" Agatha replied "We need you to be working on your own quickly, so it is best that you understand the principles quickly. We will move onto harnessing the energy now"

"I understand" Harry said "What do I do?"

"Place your hands, side by side in your lap" Agatha said "And close your eyes"

Harry did as he was bid.

"Now" Agatha said "I want you to remember how you feel when you use magic. The warmth that spreads down your arm when you grip your wand"

Harry remembered the feeling well. It had been one of the small comforts he had when he was younger, the feeling that anything was within his reach.

"Now I want you to focus on that feeling" Agatha said "And look inside yourself. And follow that warmth back to its source, like a river"

Harry complied. He felt himself following the path of a river within his body. And after what seemed like an eternity he found himself standing before a massive sphere of light and colour.

"What do you see?" he heard Agatha ask

"A giant ball of light" Harry answered to the abyss around him

"I want you to touch the light" Agatha said "Draw it into yourself, become one with it"

Harry frowned as he reached out to touch the sphere. As soon as his hand made contact Harry felt soothing warmth spread through his body. Like climbing into a warm bath.

Then after a moment there was an explosion of light.

* * *

When Harry's vision cleared he was on his back in the garden of the mansion. 

"Holy shit" he whispered.

"You touched your power quickly" Agatha said "You have far exceeded my expectations"

"Happy to oblige" Harry said with a grin "What now?"

"We will try a few wandless spells" Agatha said as she levitated several stones onto the ground between the two "I want you to try the levitation charm on one of these stones"

Harry nodded as he raised his hand and Agatha said "Simply let your energy flow into your hand as if you are using your wand"

Harry nodded as he felt the energy flow into his hand. But before he could cast the spell for levitation, the four stones were floating three feet off the ground.

"Excellent" Agatha said "Your magic has begun to respond to your minds will"

"I was thinking of levitating the stones" Harry said "But before I could cast the spell it happened on its own, like in Azkaban, when I used magic to cool the cell down"

"Your magic is responding to your mind before you realise it" Agatha said "As you practice Occulmency and your telepathy more, using the magic in this manor will become easier"

"Then let's keep going" Harry said with a smile as he willed the stones to return to the grass.

* * *

At the same time in the Danger Room, Neville and Amara were sitting across from each other on the floor of a holographic field. 

"OK Neville" Amara said "Based on what Agatha's told me you'll probably be familiar with a lot of the thing's we're going to do today, you've already come into contact with the fire right?"

"Yeah" Neville nodded "When I did the fire jump from Azkaban after I got out, it felt…instinctive, like it had been there all along, it felt sort of like when I used wandless magic in prison"

"I understand that" Amara said "It was like that for me when I got this pyrokenisis thing down too"

"Where do we start then?" Neville asked

"We start at the beginning" Amara said "I want you to open your right palm and focus on drawing a small ball of fire together"

_"Sounds simple enough"_ Neville thought as he did as Amara told him.

And after a moment a sphere of flame formed in his hand.

"Whoa" Neville whispered as he gazed at the sphere in his hands and decided to do a little experimenting.

* * *

He focused on the sphere and began to change its shape. First the sphere flattened out into a disc, then he poured a little more power into the disc and it began to become thinner and longer shaping into a rough knife, then he stretched it further into a sword, then Neville smiled as he let the sword fade away. 

"Holy shit" Amara whispered "I've never seen a rookie mutant with the level of control you have"

"Must be because of my wandless training in prison" Neville said with a smile "But that was fun"

"Wanna try again?" Amara asked

"Go for it" Neville said as he settled to work.

Even though they had only been there for two days Neville really liked the students. It was easier to interact with them than at Hogwarts. Here he didn't have to report to his gran, no more expectations, no more people looking over his shoulder because he's the son of two famous Aurors, just Neville.

_"Or as Lestrange'll know me before I eat her heart…Inferno"_

Authors Notes: Done. Next time Harry has a revelation.


	4. Chapter 3: Theory

**Bound By Brotherhood Forged in Fire Part II: The Power The Dark Lord Knows Not**

Chapter 3: **Theory**

A month had gone past since Harry and Neville began their training. They were both progressing quickly. Harry had satisfactorily mastered his control of his raw magic and was experimenting on his own with long distance magical transport and raw shields, as well as testing the combination of his magic with his shadomency as he called it.

Neville was making leaps and bounds in his pyrokinesis, from the sword of flame Neville progressed to guided fireballs, he had made a joke of juggling the fireballs one day after training, they ended up landing in his hair. If not for his mutant abilities Neville would have been fried bald.

As well as training in his abilities Harry was also reading several of the magical theory books Sirius had gotten from the Black Library at Grimmauld Place, along with some that Agatha had provided from the library at the Salem Magical Academy. After studying the theory behind the spells he had used with a wand Harry found it far easier to replicate the effects with raw magic.

* * *

Kurt and Bobby entered the control room of the Danger Room, planning to run a training Sim with the others before the final X program tests in October. Only to find that there was already a program running and Logan was sitting with his feet up in the chair.

"Too late Frostbite" Logan grunted as he smelled Bobby enter the control room "The firecracker and the wiz've been at it for twenty minutes"

"You recording it?" Kurt asked upon spotting Kate sitting in the second chair

"Yeah" the junior Logan replied with an evil grin "It'll be great for movie night"

"'Course it'll be great" Bobby chuckled "Wraith and Inferno always go high gear when they're training solo"

"It's cause of that Voldermort guy Chuck told the team about" Logan grunted as another flash issued from the room below "Both Harry and Neville have reasons to go after the bastard"

"Yeah" Kurt said "Voldermort murdered Harry's parents, tried to murder him, more or less got his Godfather sent to prison, and essentially ruined his life, and one of his goons tortured Neville's parents to insanity when he was two"

"Now that's just cold" Bobby said "What kind of freak show tries to murder a kid?"

"We're not the only people with enemies Ice" Kate sighed "We all have our wars to fight in one way or another"

"Yeah but it's still a shitty life" Kurt said as he ported out.

* * *

In the Danger Room below Harry and Neville were hard at training. In the week since they had satisfactorily they had taken to going all out in their solo training sessions. At first it was just duelling, but over the last month that had changed to the full scale war zone the two mutant wizards were creating.

Neville roared as another of his fire streams flew past Harry as he glided left. A large translucent silver sphere of light encircling the Boy-Who-Lived as he floated several inches off the floor.

"For cryin out loud Wraith would you at least let me hit you once?" Neville groaned

"We've been at this for a week Inferno" Harry replied as he fired a bolt of magic at his sparing partner from his left hand "And nothing the institute throws at me has been able to pierce the barrier"

"What about Lava?" Neville asked "When did you step into a volcano?"

"There's a thin line between demented and insane fire flea" Harry laughed "And I haven't crossed over yet"

"Let's try with the weapons again" Neville said "I'm in the mood for trying to cut your head off"

* * *

Harry smiled as he floated to the ground and drew the shield into himself and said "Bring it on" then a faint silver aura surrounded him and two spheres of black light appeared in his hands "First contact wins"

Neville smiled across the holographic grass field they were fighting on and closed his eyes.

Then with a yell a pillar of flame surrounded him, bathing the teens body in a firestorm.

And after a few moments the flames faded and Neville stood, his muscles bulging slightly against the material of his training uniform, then a moment later Neville closed his right fist around the sphere of flame that floated just off the palm and the sphere of flame lengthened and changed from a sphere, to a four foot long flaming broadsword. And issued a battle cry as he charged the raven haired teen opposite him.

Harry smiled as he closed his fists around the two black spheres, which changed into a pair of blacktwo and a halffoot long swords, similar to sabres.

Neville made the first attack, with a crippling overhead blow that could have cleaved a man in two

But Harry snapped up the sword in his right hand and intercepted the strike and the game was on.

* * *

Harry pushed the sword away and spun around to bring his left hand blade in on Neville's back, but it made contact with the fire sword instead.

"Not yet" Neville said as he swung the sword back up over his head, forcing Harry's sword away.

Harry smirked at his partner and allowed the sword in his left hand to fade away, while the sword in his right lengthened to a three foot long-sword.

Drawing the sword up to his right shoulder Harry smirked as he said "Come get some"

Neville responded by driving the fire sword into Harry's defences, attempting to cleave his opponent in half.

But instead of meeting a sword or Harry's left side, the blade passed through a strangely thick substance, which slowed the movement of the blade so much that by the end of the passing the sword was at a near standstill.

Neville blinked quickly as he watches a black mass roughly Harry's height splash to the floor and fade away.

The former wizard frowned as he looked around, where the hell was Harry?

But his answer was forthcoming when he felt a crackle of energy behind him.

In the instant it took Neville to erect a fire shield he knew he was just as well putting his head between his legs and kissing his ass goodbye.

But he didn't get the chance to do that either as the sphere of magic Harry released smashed into the fire shield and blasted the occupant across the field.

* * *

Harry grinned as he called for the simulation to end and crossed the shimmering field, which seemed to changed from a grassy plain to a metal chamber in the blink of an eye.

"That makes ten rounds to four right Inferno?" Harry chuckled as he pulled his friend to his feet

Neville replied by smirking as he said "Go back to playing the lovesick puppy with Hunter, Wraith" Harry responded by blushing madly as he stalked away.

"He has got it bad" Neville muttered as he followed.

* * *

Harry sighed as he felt the warm water cascade down his back in the shower, what Neville had said was right, he was attracted to Kate, but whether or not it was platonic or simply physical was a question he didn't have the answer to yet, she seemed to smile at his a lot and despite his metal abilities Harry had never used them to enter the minds of anybody at the institute, aside from the fact that Professor Xavier would have his head, it was a violation of privacy that Harry would never even contemplate.

"Hey Neville" Harry called through the steam filled shower

"Yeah?" Neville called

"I've been thinking about something for a while" Harry replied "It's something the professor brought up during telepathic training"

"What?" Neville asked as they left the shower, wrapping towels around their waists

"While I've been working with the Professor he's been teaching me to understand the mind" Harry said "He told me _'before you enter another mind you must understand your own'_ something about that's been bothering me for a couple of weeks"

"What?" Neville asked as he dropped his now damp towel and reached for a pair of boxers in his locker

"It's about your parents" Harry said "As far as I know Lestrange tortured them with the Cruciatus"

"That's right" Neville replied as he sat down and pulled on his trainers.

"Well I'm gonna talk to Agatha today" Harry replied as he pulled his longer hair into the short ponytail it formed "She was a Medi-Witch, so she'd know more about how exactly the Cruciatus effects the mind and the body"

"Let's go talk to her then" Neville said "She's headed back to the Salem Magical Academy this afternoon"

Harry nodded as he picked up his jacket and jogged from the changing room, pulling it on as he went.

* * *

In the main hall of the mansion Logan was on his way to the kitchen to get a bottle of water when a flash of flame and a pillar of a strange black liquid appeared in front of him.

When the black substance splashed to the floor and faded away and the flames cleared Logan saw Harry and Neville standing in front of him.

"Good spar runts?" Logan grunted

(AN Does anybody here know what happened to Sabretooth after the incident with Apocalypse. The most I've ever seen of X-Men evolution is the thing with Asteroid M)

"Not bad Logan" Neville nodded "Got my ass kicked again though"

"Only way to learn is to get the crap kicked out of ya" Logan grunted

"You seen Agatha?" Harry asked.

"Try the library" Logan grunted as he walked down the hall to the kitchen.

* * *

When the teens reached the library they found Agatha sitting talking to Remus.

"Agatha" Harry said

The aging witch looked up and asked "What can I do for you?"

"What do you know about the way the Cruciatus curse effects the brain?" Harry asked

"Everything" Agatha replied as Harry and Neville sat down "The curse works by hyper stimulating the pain receptors of the body, making the body believe that it is under attack. The advantage of this is that resisting the curse is simply a case of mind over matter, by realising that the pain is only physical you can defeat it"

"That's not what I meant" Harry said "I'm taking about what happens after long term exposure"

"Ah" Agatha nodded "I see…as I said the curse hyper stimulates the pain receptors, eventually if the exposure goes on too long the brain cells are fried and essentially shuts down and the consciousness is forced down into the depths of the mind"

Harry nodded as he ran over the information in his mind, this was promising.

"What's this about Harry?" Remus asked

Harry grinned as he said "I think I may have a way to help Neville's parents"

Authors Notes: Done.

Next time the team takes a little trip to St Mugno's and makes a discovery.


	5. Chapter 4: First Field Op

Bound by Brotherhood Forged in Fire II: Power That the Dark Lord Knows Not

Chapter 4: **First Field Op**

"Are you certain Harry?" Remus asked

"I think so" Harry said.

"There's just one problem" Neville said "Getting into St Mugno's"

"I'll handle that" Harry said

"Handle what?" Scot asked as he entered the room with Jean.

"Just a little field trip back to London" Harry said "I need to sneak into a protected hospital ward to make some long overdue repairs to Neville's folks"

"OK Harry why don't you explain things from the top" Scot said as he sat down.

Harry sighed "Just around the time my parents were murdered, a group of Riddle's people, Bellatrix Lestrange, along with her husband Rudolfus and a kid called Bartimus Crouch Junior, went to Neville's parent's home and tortured them to insanity with the Cruciatus Curse. They've been in the Spell Damage Ward at St Mugno's for almost fifteen years"

"And you think you have a way to repair the damage done by the Cruciatus" Scot concluded.

"Yeah" Harry said "I can use my telepathic abilities to try and ascertain the damage at the minute and then I can use my Energy Manipulation to create a channel and use my own magic and my accelerated healing to repair the nerve damage"

Scot contemplated what he had said before standing up "OK, I'll run this by the Professor and if he gives the go ahead we'll make it your first field mission"

"What?" Harry asked

"You're one of us now Harry" Jean said with a smile "We stick together. If one of us has a problem, we all have a problem"

Harry and Neville looked at each other and smiled before they said "Thanks"

* * *

A short time later the X-Men, the trainees, Sirius, Remus and Agatha were assembled in the Den.

The professor apprised the assembled people of the situation and Xavier said "I'm authorising this operation, but as Harry will agree, it needs to be kept low profile. People already know of the existence of mutants, it would be dangerous for us if Wizards discovered us"

"The professor's right" Harry said "If wizards found out we exist they'd either hunt us down or turn us into lab rats"

"Which is why this will be a low key mission" Xavier said "Who do you think you will need Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment before he said "Remus and Sirius for one, Kitty, Logan, Scot, Bobby, Doc McCoy, Jean and Neville"

"Just one question" Bobby said "I was told that ordinary people couldn't see Wizard places"

"That's true" Harry said "But if I need to I can create a magic field around you so that you can see it"

"What about alarms?" Logan grunted "These guys won't let us just waltz in there"

"I'll take care of that" Harry said "I can create a focused ambient magic field around us to screen us from detection both visually and magically"

"Sweet" Kitty said "So…when do we go?"

"I can have the Blackbird warmed up and ready to fly in fifteen minutes" Scot said

"Then we gear up and leave in twenty" Harry said

"Agreed" Scot said "Meet in the Hanger in fifteen minutes" then the group rose and moved out.

* * *

Harry and Neville returned to their room and retrieved their uniforms.

Harry's consisted of a pair of black combats with a white trim on the legs, a black long sleeved polo shirt, a pair of black combat boots and his father's robes, which he wore in the form of a black high collar biker; he also wore a pair of black dragonhide gloves, a belt with some gear on it and a pair of black dragon scale arm guards strapped over the sleeves of the jacket.

Neville's uniform was a black sleeveless jumpsuit with a red and gold trim, a pair of black gloves, combat boots, a heavy strapped leather belt and a pair of red dragon scale armguards, he also wore his father's dark red Chinese Fireball dragonhide and scale robe, at Neville's mental request the robe shifted and shrunk into the form of a jacket similar to Harry's.

Harry and Neville smiled to each other and Harry said "Born to be bad"

"Now don't go off singing Bad to the Bone, Wraith" Neville chuckled as Harry picked up his CD player and the teens made their way down stairs.

* * *

Half an hour later the Blackbird was airborne and passing over New York with Scot and Harry at the controls.

As the jet passed over the Brooklyn Bridge, Sirius said "I put in a call with an old friend of mine who runs a fight school outside London; he'll be expecting us in two hours"

"Then you'd better strap yourself in Padfoot" Harry said "'Cause I'm putting down the hammer"

Sirius nodded quickly as he returned to his seat beside Logan and strapped in.

After a moment Scot said "Show us what's she's got Wraith"

"You got it Cyclops" Harry said as he threw the throttle back and the rocket engines blasted to full power, throwing all the people into their seats as the jet shot across the Atlantic.

* * *

Two hours passed quietly. Once the Blackbird was out of American airspace Harry put it on automatic pilot and turned around to join the Poker Game Logan, Hank, Remus, Sirius and Bobby had started. Harry won several times, but he swore he didn't use telepathy.

"We're coming up on Ireland" Scot announced "ETA on the air field is two minutes. Ice, go warm up the van"

"Got it" Bobby said as he rose to his feet and moved towards the back of the jet.

* * *

Four minutes later the Blackbird came to a stop at the end of the airfield and as the engines cooled down the rear ramp opened and a dark blue van came out into the open.

When the van came to a stop another hatch opened on the right side of the jet and a set of stairs were produced from the vehicles underside.

* * *

Michelle Carter stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs when the people inside began to descent the stairs, starting with her ex Sirius Black, his friend Remus Lupin, a damn near carbon copy of James Potter and a bunch of very strange people.

"It's good to see you again Mitch" Sirius said as he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Do you remember what happened to you the last time you called me that Black?" Michelle hissed dangerously "And what I said I would do to you if you called me it again"

Sirius winced as he unconsciously cupped his hands over his groin and stepped back.

Then there was a loud double beep from the van and Bobby put his head through the window "Love to stick around for this and everything but the hockey game starts at nine thirty"

Harry looked at his watch which was set for New York time and swore as he said "The Icecube's right, I've got twenty bucks ridin on that game" then he moved towards the van. But instead of getting in Harry removed a backpack and a motorcycle helmet from the front seat and opened the backpack's zip.

After a moment the backpack was replaced by Harry's motorcycle.

He climbed on the bike and put on the helmet. As he telepathically contacted Scot in the van _"I'm gonna put up some defences to hide the jet, then you can get Sirius to guide you while I follow on the bike"_

_"No problem"_ was Scot's mental reply as the engines of the van and the bike roared to life.

Then Harry closed his eyes and began gathering his energy.

After a moment a silver dome surrounded the Blackbird and then the jet vanished from view.

Harry smiled as he slid the visor down on his helmet and gunned the engines, kicking up a shower of dust as he sped after the van.

* * *

Done. Next time shocks are discovered.

I know it's short but it's better this way. I think


	6. Chapter 5: Revelations

Bound by Brotherhood, Forged in Fire II: Power The Dark Lord Knows Not

Chapter 5: **Revelations**

Harry followed the van through London and all around him he could feel high levels of magic, Diagon Alley, Platform Nine and Three Quarters and several other places of high magical consistency. He could even sense the Knight Bus shoot past on the way out of the city.

And up ahead he could sense St Mungo's.

* * *

After a few moments the van pulled off the road into an empty space next to a parking metre. 

Harry smiled behind the black visor of the helmet and pulled in next to a phone booth.

Before he removed his helmet Harry closed his eyes and used the energy in the air to draw up a shield that would keep people away from the van and the bike.

When Scot and the others got out of the van Harry removed his helmet and said "I've set up a shield between here and the hospital entrance to keep away unwanted attention until we're done"

The group nodded as they entered the old department store that concealed the hospital.

* * *

On the way inside Harry noticed Hank's holographic disguise began to flicker and he used a trick he had been working on to create an anti-electro magnetic shield around the Doctor. 

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked as he noted the flickering of Hank's hologram had ceased

"I created a shield against the high levels of electro magnetism created by large magic fields" Harry said "Based on what I've read that's more or less what high magic concentrations do. They create an ambient electromagnetic field similar to that created by a thermo nuclear explosion. I've been working on a way to prevent it"

"Very slick" Remus said "I'm impressed"

"Don't describe me as slick" Harry said with a narrow look "I'd prefer not to be compared to that little turd Malfoy"

Remus chuckled as they reached the dummy that concealed the entrance to the hospital.

"OK Remus" Harry said "I've lowered the shield from around you and Sirius. You two are going to be our way through the hospital. Open the doors, push the buttons, that kind of thing. Once we're inside the spell damage ward me and Ice will seal it off and we can get to work, Jean, I'll need you and Beast to look over the Longbottom medical records. To see what you can make of them. Sirius can explain any potions you don't understand"

"Got it" Jean said as the dummy in front of Remus moved aside.

* * *

"State your business here?" 

Harry said nothing as he watched the two Aurors past the entrance train their wands on Sirius and Remus.

"We're headed for the Spell Damage Ward to see Frank and Alice Longbottom" Remus replied.

"Do so" the Auror snapped "And don't cause any trouble for the Healers"

"Whatever" Sirius grunted as he made his way towards the elevators.

_"Fourth floor"_ Harry sent to Remus as they entered the elevator.

Remus nodded silently as he felt somebody tap him on the shoulder signalling that everybody was in and then the werewolf pushed the button.

After a moment the doors closed and the lift began to rise.

"I'll handle the Aurors outside and the healers at the desk inside" Harry's voice announced "Bobby, I want you to put up an ice wall at the door. As thick as you can make it. Once were done me and Inferno can Shadowalk and Fireflash usback to the van, agreed?"

Everybody agreed just as the lift opened.

Harry and the others stepped out and Harry looked at the two Auror's guarding the door. One was unknown to Harry, the other was Sirius's second cousin Nymphadora Tonks.

_"Suggestions?"_ Harry asked Sirius

_"Put the unknown down"_ Sirius sent back _"Tonks is with us"_

Harry nodded as he focused on the unknown Auror and sent him a telepathic compulsion to go to sleep.

* * *

Tonks sighed wearily as she leaned against the wall on the left side of the door to the Spell Damage Ward. 

She had been doing guard duty at the Hospital since Harry left. Dumbledore had decided after Sirius kicked them out of headquarters that she and the rest of the Ministry agents couldn't be trusted. And allowed them to just take the assignments handed to them by the Ministry.

She was assigned to guard duty at the spell damage ward after Deatheaters attacked the hospital a week earlier. The attack was stopped, barely. And now Madame Bones and the Minister had Auror's guarding certain places twenty four hours a day.

She really missed Harry and the others. She had been really surprised when they heard that Harry's cellmate Neville Longbottom was gone too. Apparently he went home with his grandmother and picked up his stuff and then after leaving the Leaky Cauldron a few hours later, disappeared. Dumbledore hadn't been pleased from what Mad-Eye told her. But the old bastard deserved it.

* * *

Her thoughts were interrupted however. When Dawlish slumped back against the wall and slid down, asleep. 

In an instant her wand was in her hand and she was looking around.

"It's rude to point" a voice called from in front of her.

Tonks leapt back in shock and tripped as the air in front of her began to shimmer and then ten people appeared out of thin air.

"Harry?" Tonks asked when she saw the familiar teen.

"That's the name Tonks" Harry said with a grin

"What're you doing here?" the Auror asked

"Personal business" Neville said "Step aside please"

"Is any of this _'Personal business'_ going to be illegal?" Tonks asked with a small smile

"Some" Harry agreed "We can stun you if you want, plausible deniability"

"Later" Tonks said "I wanna see what you're up to. Nice jacket by the way"

Harry smiled as he nodded to the others "Let's get to work"

Once they were through the door and past the first two rooms Harry nodded to Bobby and said "Do it"

Bobby nodded as a silver aura surround him.

When the aura passed a moment later Bobby was replaced with an ice variation of himself, the teen grinned at Tonks before he turned towards the door and aimed his hands at the floor at the end of the corridor.

Two white beams instantly shot from his palms and struck the floor in front of the door. After a moment a wall of ice began to expand outwards from the spot where the beams hit.

Within two minutes there was a wall of ice three feet thick between the door to the ward and the first door.

Then Harry raised his hand to the ice wall and it was surrounded by a white aura.

When the light faded Harry said "Not even a nuclear explosion could melt that sucker now" then he turned towards the others and said "Let's get to work, Inferno, go with Beast and check on your parents, I'll be right there"

Neville nodded before he and Hank walked down the hall.

"I stunned the healers at the desk" Sirius said "Jean's getting Frank and Alice's files now"

"OK" Harry said "I'll take a look at the Longbottom's" then Harry and Remus walked towards the door Neville and Hank had just walked through while Scot, Logan and Bobby watched the ice wall.

* * *

Harry found Neville sitting on the bed next to his mother holding her hand as she gazed up at him through unfocused eyes. 

"Step back Inferno" Harry said "I'm not sure how she'll react to any type of Legimency"

"Be careful Wraith" Neville said

Harry smiled as he sat down next to Alice Longbottom and took her hand as he said "I'll try to be as gentle as I can ma'am" then he closed his eyes and began to focus on the woman beside him.

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes he didn't find the blackness he had been expecting. Instead he found himself standing in what looked like a common room at Hogwarts, except it was decorated in blues and greys with several bookshelves and tables scattered around the room. 

The colours and the bookcases told him he was in what looked like the Ravenclaw common room at Hogwarts.

"And you're absolutely right" a soft toned voice said.

In an instant Harry spun to find a woman identical to Alice Longbottom sitting in a large high backed chair next to the fire.

"You're in a representation of the Ravenclaw Common room. Which has been my prison since Christmas nineteen eighty one"

"I don't understand" Harry said as he approached her "If you're aware in here…"

"Why aren't I outside?" Alice asked "That would be thanks to the Head Healer and Dumbledore"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

"The effects of the Cruciatus wore off in nineteen eighty five" Alice said "Frank and I woke up just as one of the healers was putting Frank back into his bed after bathing I think. The next morning the Head Healer examined us and Dumbledore came in with the healer who found us. He locked the door, oblivated her and then put me and Frank under a full body bind and let the Head Healer inject us with something. Before I passed out I could have sworn I heard Dumbledore say _'I cannot allow them to interfere with my plans'_ they've been injecting me and Frank with it for twelve years"

"How would you have interfered with any of his plans?" Harry asked "I was the once Riddle marked, he knew the prophecy was about me. How could you have affected me?"

"Lily and I were best friends all the way through Hogwarts" Alice said "I was her maid of honour at her wedding, she was mine. And we were the godmothers to each others sons"

Harry nodded as he sat down "I see. Dumbledore knew that if you were mobile again you would claim me, as was your legal right, he wanted me at the Dursley's where he could control me and break me"

"They didn't?" Alice asked

"It'll take more than ten years of scorn, slavery and darkness to beat this Mutant" Harry grinned "Now do you have any idea what they've been pumping you with?"

"I'm not sure" Alice said "But I know that it doesn't last long. They've had to keep the doses repetitive every week since eighty five"

"Which means that they'd need a lot of it" Harry said "And I doubt Dumbledore would go to all the trouble of just having the two of you drugged just to get you out of the way"

"You think there are more people in the same position?" Alice asked

"Only one way to find out" Harry said as he stood up "I'm headed back out. I'll see what I can do"

"Alright" Alice said "But be careful"

"It would take every dragon in Romania a month to melt through the ice wall we created at the door. Don't worry"

"I'm a mother" Alice said "It's my job to worry" Harry smiled as he vanished.

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes and looked at the woman next to him he stood up and his eyes flashed before a two food wide hole appeared in the wall in an explosion of dust and stones. 

"What happened?" Neville asked as Harry took Alice's arm in his hand and rolled up her sleeve, to reveal several injection marks.

"Mother fucker"

"What?" Neville asked "Tell me what you saw Wraith?"

"Your parents have been cured since nineteen eighty five Inferno" Harry said "Dumbledore's had the head healer here pumping them full of a drug or a potion every week that simulates the neural effects of the curse. It's trapped your mother inside her mind"

Neville gazed at Harry for a moment before he fell backwards off his haunches "Why?" he asked "Why would he do that to them? My parents were no threat to him"

"Your mother was" Harry said "She's my Godmother. If she was released from here your mother would have had every right to take me from the Dursley's as my legal Guardian"

"If he would go this far to keep you at the Dursley's" Sirius said "What else is he capable of?"

Harry nodded as he stood up and said "We need to check this place's records. We need to know what he's been giving them. And find out if anybody else is getting it. Who knows how many other people are in the same position. Get Shadowcat and Iceman. Tell them to start collecting the medical charts from outside each door. We'll go through them one at a time. But if you see Gilderoy Lockheart's name on any of the charts leave them. Let him rot here. It'll be what he deserves for trying to Oblivate me"

The mutants and the wizard nodded as they went out the door and moved towards their assignments. Dumbledore was going to pay for this. And pay big time.

* * *

Done. 

Like it? Next time we find some new revelations and a new ally.


	7. Chapter 6: Revelations and Rumbles

**Bound By Brotherhood Forged in Fire Part II: The Power The Dark Lord Knows Not**

Chapter 6: **Revelations and Rumbles**

"Jackpot" Hank laughed

"What've ya got blue ball?" Logan asked.

They had been going over the files of the Spell Damage Ward Patients for half an hour, or more specifically Hank had, Harry, Neville, Scot, Logan and Bobby were playing a game of poker on the floor.

"I've compared the files of Alice Longbottom with some other patients who are here for Cruciatus damage" Hank said "And both the patients are on the same drug as Alice and Frank, there's no name, just a registration number, RX-606, it's a psychotropic compound used in mental hospitals all over the world"

"What's it do?" Neville asked

"It acts as a neural inhibitor" Hank said "Making the subject appear almost brain dead or to be in a high level Autistic state depending on the dosage"

"Is there a way to reverse the damage?" Harry asked

"I believe so" Hank said "I've gone over some of Agatha's potions texts; I believe there is something I can do back at the mansion"

"How many people are they using it on?" Remus asked

"I looked for the patients who were here for Cruciatus damage and there are only four, all of them are on it, Neville's parents and two guys of the same name, Gideon and Fabian Prewett"

"What?" Sirius asked

"What is it?" Harry asked

"Re…repeat those two names" Remus whispered

"Gideon Fredric and Fabian George Prewett" Hank said

"What's going on?" Harry asked

"Gideon and Fabian were members of the Order" Remus said "They were also Molly's older brothers, they were supposed to have died around the time the twins were born and Molly named the twins after them. It was reported that they were dead…Hell I went to the Funeral"

"But did you see a body?" Harry asked

"No" Sirius said "Dumbledore said that the bodies were mutilated and badly burned in the fight with the Death Eaters so he recommended to Molly that the caskets be closed. The bodies were identified by blood tests"

"Well then why don't you guys go to…" then Harry looked down and checked the file and said "Room eleven and see for yourself if it's them"

Sirius and Remus were gone in an instant, sprinting down the corridor, their dragon hide boots smacking against the floor.

"If it is them what do we do?" Neville asked.

* * *

Harry frowned as he read the file on the Prewett twins, he found that the contact person for the file was Dumbledore, which meant that the chances Molly knew they were alive were slim.

"I guess we take them with us" Harry said "If they're anything like the Gred and Forge then they could be helpful in the fight with Riddle when the time comes"

"MOTHER FUCKER" Sirius screamed

"I guess that means it is Molly's brothers" Harry sighed as he walked down the corridor.

"Hey Harry" Neville said

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna ask Kate out at some stage?"

"I'm not sure" Harry replied "I'm sort of thinking about it though. But the problem is that Logan may kill me"

"Ask him then" Neville urged "You won't know 'til you ask"

"I guess so" Harry shrugged "What brought this up?"

"Nothin' really" Neville replied "Just thinking"

"You wouldn't happen to be thinking about a certain blond eccentric Ravenclaw would you?" Harry joked

"Shut up" Neville said as he shoved Harry "Besides, I've _been_ keeping in contact with her. I forward the letters through Gran and then Luna uses an International Owl. But if you can find some way to do that anti-lecto…"

"Anti-Electro magnetic field" Harry said

"Yeah" Neville said "I'm no good at these Muggle science things"

"Don't worry it'll come" Harry smiled "And if you give me 'til September I should be able to create an Anti-EM field without needing to sustain it myself. What did you have in mind?"

"A phone" Neville said "Or a computer"

"Not bad" Harry said "You'd be talking about something that would be mobile. And able to link to the internet"

"Yeah" Neville said "Luna knows all about computers, it's how she and her dad get their leads for the Quibber. I know that kind of set up wouldn't me cheap and I'll pa…"

"Don't worry about paying me back" Harry said "I could get back the few Galleon's I'd spend in a few days in interest. We can get started when we get back to Bayville"

The room they entered was similar to Alice and Frank's. And lying on the beds were two men who looked to Harry like older versions of Fred and George.

* * *

"Dumbledore is a dead man" Remus whispered.

Harry nodded silently as he said "Levitate then into the Longbottom's room, I can shadow jump then all straight back to the Blackbird"

"Affirmative" Neville said as he levitated the twins out of the room.

"What now?" Sirius asked

"I'll take them back to the Jet and you guys can follow me back" Harry said "Pick up my bike while your at it. I'll be waiting for you"

"Got it" Neville said.

* * *

Ten minutes later a black puddle stretched out from the shadows in the rear compartment of the Blackbird.

After a moment five figures rose out of the black puddle, Harry, Frank, Alice, Gideon and Fabian.

He was just about to levitate the four unconscious adults onto the gurneys for the trip back when he sensed multiple apparations outside the jet.

Closing his eyes Harry stretched out his senses and through the shadows beneath the jet he saw Mike talking to one of the eight Death Eaters who had apparated in.

* * *

"Vhere the hell are they?" the lead Death Eater demanded in a familiar voice.

"I don't know" Mike snapped "Black said they would be back soon"

"I don't care about Black" the Death Eater spat "Our master vants Potter and Longbottom"

"Then you'll just have to wait Krum" Mike snapped

_"Viktor Krum" _Harry thought _"So he's become a Deatheater. I'd better contact Jean and warn them to stay away for now"_

Then Harry stretched out a mental hand to Jean's mind and sent her a message _"Jean"_

_"Don't worry Harry"_ Jean replied _"We're on our way"_

_"Stay clear of the Airfield until I get back to you"_ Harry said _"Mike's working for Voldemort. There's a team of Death Eaters here that I know Madame Bones would just love to meet"_

_"That's dangerous"_ Jean said _"Scot'll have your head for this"_

_"Better me doing this alone than Voldemort finding out about Mutants"_ Harry replied _"I'll get back to you"_ then Harry broke the connection.

As he stood up an evil grin crossed Harry's face and he said "Playtime"

* * *

Outside the invisible aircraft the Death Eaters were getting impatient.

They were beginning to pace back and fourth in front of where the invisibility field surrounding the muggle aircraft ended, waiting for Potter.

Mike sighed as she looked down the road leading to the airstrip _"Sorry Padfoot"_ she thought _"It's nothing personal. They're offering me a lot of money"_

Behind her there was a scream that was quickly cut off.

* * *

Everyone spun to the scream just as the lights surrounding the airstrip went off. Blanketing them in darkness.

"What's going on?" one of the Death Eaters yelled

"Shut up" Krum snapped "Give us some light"

One Death Eater raised his wand and cast "_Lumos_" bathing the area in white light.

But in the time it had taken to illuminate the dark area, two more Death Eaters were missing.

"Vhat the Hell iz going on?" Krum snarked

After a moment the Death Eater casting the Lumos charm was gone and the remaining Death Eaters panicked and began firing curses into the darkness.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE" Krum screamed.

But at the same time the remaining three Death Eaters vanished.

"VHERE ARE YOU?" Krum roared.

"EVERYWHERE" a voice replied before Mike suddenly collapsed.

Then the area became illuminated with white balls of light, forming a ring around Krum.

The Quidditch star looked around quickly, searching for an enemy to kill.

Until a black puddle formed in the ground at the centre of the ring.

Krum stared at the puddle. Until he saw something rising out of it.

After a moment the shape of a person wearing a black cloak emerged from the puddle.

The figure in the cloak didn't move as he said "You've been a bad boy Viktor" then he figure removed his cloak, revealing Harry Potter's face and said "And now it's time for you to be punished" then he threw off the cloak and with a simple gesture of his hand, Viktor's wand was gone.

"If you want to leave this ring you'll have to defeat me in single combat" Harry said as he cracked his knuckles. Then the ring of fireballs became a complete circle of ten foot tall flames.

"Zo ve it" Viktor grunted as he attacked, driving high and left with a right hook.

Harry caught the fist in his right hand with no effort and twisted the International Seeker's arm back.

Viktor roared in pain as the tendons in his arm were twisted beyond their reach. Then Harry clothes lined him across his neck, throwing him to the ground.

"This isn't even challenging" Harry said "I thought you Death Eaters were supposed to be good. Come on, get up"

Viktor leapt to his feet and attacked with a reverse round house kick to Harry's head.

But the kick was stopped by Harry's left arm.

Then Harry twisted his arm and grasped Viktor's leg in his hand. And then Harry spun around, grabbing Viktor's right leg in his hand, then he hurled Viktor clean across the ring and into the ring of flame.

But when he touched the fire, instead of burning, a powerful pulse of energy arched through Viktor's body.

Harry flicked his wrist and Viktor dropped to the ground as the flames and the shadows faded.

Harry looked at the fallen Death Eater for a moment, almost pitying him. But it was a fleeting moment as he summoned the other Death Eaters from the world he travelled through when he shadow walked, a realm he called the _Shadow Realm._

Once all the Deatheaters were gathered around Viktor, Harry bound then and then wrote a letter and sent them all to Madame Bones.

* * *

At the same time Madame Amelia Bones was sitting in her office at the ministry, going over reports of the recent Death Eater attacks, what few there had been. That was one of the good things about Potter's leaving the country, Voldemort was using all his resources to track him down and had little left to spare for attacks.

She was about to pour herself another cup of coffee when there was a flash in front of her desk and nine people, eight of them wearing Death eater Robes, all of them unconscious, appeared on her office floor with a note resting on top of the bound pile.

Frowning Amelia took the letter and began to read it.

* * *

_A gift from a law abiding friend.__ question them and do them in._

_H.P.

* * *

_

"Auror Tonks" Amelia called "Could you bring a team in here? I just got a present"

* * *

Done. Next time the guys have a reunion. 


	8. Chapter 7: Reunion

**Bound By Brotherhood Forged in Fire Part II: The Power The Dark Lord Knows Not**

Chapter 7: **Reunion**

Just as Jean predicted Scot wasn't pleased when they returned to the Blackbird, but he did accept Harry's justification for running solo.

"So Krum was a Death Eater?" Sirius asked

"Yup" Harry replied from his seat in the co-pilots chair.

"What'll happen with Gideon and Fabian when we get back to the mansion?" Neville asked

"That'll be up to them" Harry shrugged "We'll apprise them of the situation, let Bill, Charlie and the twins know and then let them decide what they want to do"

* * *

A few hours later Hank and Agatha were hard at work.

While Harry, Neville, Remus and Sirius sat watching pensively.

A few minutes passed before Agatha looked up and said "I can treat this"

"That's great" Neville said "What do you need to do?"

"I need the assistance of a skilled telepath, combined with a potion and raw magic" Agatha said "Hank, go get Charles and Rogue for me while I finish the potion"

"Alright Agatha" Hank nodded as he walked from the Infirmary.

Then Agatha turned to Harry "Have you been studying the texts on Healing magic I gave you?"

"Yeah" Harry replied "I went over the chapters on neural and nerve damage on the flight to London"

"Good" Agatha said "I need both you and Neville for this to work"

"What is the procedure Agatha?" Charles asked

"It is quite simple" Agatha said "First Neville will need to create a telekinetic field between himself and his parents and then Rogue will need to act as a channel for Harry's powers"

"How?" Rogue asked

"If I'm guessing right" Harry replied "Agatha wants me to channel my regenerative abilities through you, into Neville and into his parents through a field of raw magical and telekinetic energy. While Professor Xavier uses his telepathic abilities to try and remove the natural barriers Frank and Alice have created to protect their consciousness' it's all pretty simple"

"And all of this must be done in conjunction with the potion I intend to inject them with" Agatha said

"Don't worry Rogue" Harry assured the Southern Belle "You won't get hit with our memories like you usually do. Our Occulmency shields should protect you"

"OK" Rogue said as she removed her gloves

"It's skin to skin contact right?" Neville asked

"Yeah" Rogue replied "Why?"

"I need both my hands for another part of the job" Neville said "So it's chest or shoulder"

"Shoulder" Rouge said "No offence"

"None taken" Neville said as he removed the button down t-shirt he was wearing to reveal a black vest.

"You been working out?" Rogue asked

"Not as much as it seems" Neville said "I've just taken to allowing a constant heat pulse to flow through me, it lets me burn off excess heat so that I'm not burning stuff I touch all the time, it was really annoying in the beginning"

"Ah can imagine" Rogue nodded as Professor Xavier wheeled down in between the two beds which contained Frank and Alice.

"I've examined Gideon and Fabian" the professor said "They were never tortured to the extent that Frank and Alice were. Sirius' assumption is that they were simply drugged with the others to get them out of the way"

"That fits" Remus agreed "Gideon and Fabian were against a lot of Dumbledore's policies in the Order"

"Like what?" Harry asked

"They thought, and most of the Auror's in the order agreed, Sirius and your father included, that we shouldn't be trying to arrest the Death Eaters"

"They thought we should shoot to kill or maim?" Harry concluded

"Yeah" Remus nodded "Hell even your mother thought that. But I think she might have been a little Jaded because Death Eaters killed her parents"

"She wasn't Jaded" Neville said "I agree. Except I don't think we should kill the Death Eaters outright. That's too quick and it wastes resources. They should be interrogated first. Then decapitated"

"That would be a topic for another time" Agatha said as she approached with a syringe filled with a clear liquid "We need to wait sixty seconds once this is in their system. At which point they should begin to convulse. That will be Charles' signal to begin the telepathic link and Neville to create the Telekinetic field"

Neville nodded "Whenever you're ready"

Agatha nodded as she cast a spell to show her a vein in Frank and Alice's arm and then she inserted a drip into the two veins and then took the syringe and inserted it as she said "Let's begin"

Harry watched as the plunger on the syringe sent the clear drug down the tubes of the drip.

A minute later the convulsions began and Harry, Neville, Rogue and Professor Xavier leapt into action.

Harry grabbed Rogue's left hand and began channelling a flow of raw magical energy, infused with his regenerative powers through Rogue, who quickly grabbed Neville's right shoulder and passed the power on from there.

* * *

In an instant the telekinetic field Neville had created between himself and his parents began to sparkle and glow for a moment, before that glow touched Frank and Alice's skin and was absorbed. At the same time Harry could feel a telepathic pulse flow between the professor and Frank and Alice, he could feel their minds begin to reawaken and he instantly pumped more energy down the path through Rogue.

At the same time there was a blinding explosion of light which blew Harry, Rogue and Neville off their feet and sent Professor Xavier's wheelchair flying back towards the wall.

When the light faded a few moments later Harry saw that Agatha had levitated herself into the air to avoid the energy pulse.

"Umm…looks like I overdid it a tad" Harry said as he helped Rogue and Neville up.

"No" Agatha said "You did exactly what I needed you to do. The Telekinetic field wasn't strong enough for your regenerative abilities to fully permeate the patients. The extra push was what they needed to repair the last of the nerve damage that fifteen years of inaction caused. And to help the potion I gave them to flush the remnants of the drug from their system"

"So…what now?" Neville asked

"We wait" Agatha sighed as she moved towards Gideon and Fabian "They should all be awake by the time the Weasley Brothers arrive here tomorrow"

"Then we wait" Harry said as he stood up and stretched "I'm gonna order out for some Pizza. We can take shifts watching them tonight, you want anything Agatha?"

"No thank you" the witch replied "I ate with the others before you returned"

"OK then" Harry said as he moved to the door "I'll see you soon" and then he was gone.

Neville was now sitting beside his mother's bed holding her hand while Sirius looked at Remus and asked "Got a deck of cards?"

Authors Notes: Done

Next time we have a full reunion.


	9. Message to Readers

Message to Readers

Evening Boys and Girls.

I know you were all expecting an update for this story. But I just can't get the feel for this story anymore.

So rather than let this fic gather dust and die I've decided to pass it on to any interested author.

Any person who is interested in taking over this fic should either PM me through or my MSN at bladerules85 hotmail . com

For the most part the fic can take any path the new author wishes. I only have a few requests.

Harry MUST get together with Logan's daughter Kate (A.K.A. X-23)

Neville's romantic interest has to be Luna Lovegood, the details are up to you guys.

At some point before his return to Hogwarts Harry and Neville must be put into a position where they come close to dying and their full powers awaken, how the situation is created is up to the author.

And if you guys want to use any of the story ideas i had for this saga, you're welcome to them

If anybody is interested in taking over they can get in contact with me.

See ya

Knightblazer85


	10. Message to Readers 2

Message to Readers

Hello folks.

Knightblazer85 here with a message.

I'm bogged down.

College Assignments are driving me up the wall right now so I'm not able to work on my fanfics the way I want to.

So rather than let all my fics gather dust I'm putting fourth a challenge to the readers of:

Wild Arms: Last Ignition in the Wild ARMs Section

The New Journeys Saga in the Final Fantasy Section

And the Bound By Brotherhood, Forged in Fire in the X-Men Evolution section.

If you guys believe that you can continue any one of these stories, get in contact with me through the Instant Messenger or email me at bladerules85 hotmail dot com to go over the details.

See ya in the Funny Pages

Knightblazer85


	11. Epilogue: Family Reunion

Before we start anything it should be noted that this chapter is the work of the author The Legendary Centurion who after extensive descussion has agreed to take over the continuation of this fanfic series on his profile. so any readers wanting to see the next story should check out the Centurion's profile at http/ the saga will be continued with ideas i could never have come up with on my own.

enjoy

Epilogue: **Family Reunion**

While Sirius & Remus were playing cards, Harry walked into the main lobby of the mansion, where he found Jamie playing Digimon World 4 on the Nintendo Gamecube. The young wizard shook his head and went to the phone, where he called up the local pizzeria and ordered up a couple dozen pizzas with various toppings. After he placed the order, Harry went into the main lobby and laid down on the futon and waited. Before he drifted off to sleep, Harry gave the money for the pizza to Jamie and said, "Take the pizza to the kitchen if I'm asleep, Jamie." Once said, the Boy-Who-Lived promptly fell asleep.

_Dream Sequence_

Harry opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. Immediately, he knew that he wasn't in the mansion… or anywhere that was remotely familiar. Suddenly, he feels movement and looks over, his eyes locked immediately upon a pair of chocolate brown eyes framed by dark-brown hair.

Although the young wizard was surprised, he didn't show it. Before he could inquire the young woman he was looking at, she asked, "You're worried, aren't you?" Harry heard a voice that said, "Only a little. I can't believe he turned on his own friends like that."

"Well… he was corrupted by the Jenova powers. We have no choice but to fight him."

The doors opened and Harry saw a stocky African-American man with a metallic fist. "So, Barret… it's time, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Now get your asses out of the bed. Oh, and Cloud… your sword's ready." Harry felt himself nod, which led him to believe that the person whose eyes he was looking through was a leader of sorts. But, before he could learn more, the Boy-Who-Lived woke up

_end dream sequence_

Harry sat up on the futon, sweating slightly. The young wizard looked around and saw that, thankfully, no one was around to see his abrupt awakening. Shaking off the last vestiges of sleep, Harry headed for the kitchen to grab what was probably the last two slices of pizza left. As he was walking to the kitchen, Harry started to think his dream over.

The names Cloud and Barret sounded familiar to him for some reason. He decided after everything was settled down with the Longbottoms and the Prewetts that he would investigate them.

Upon entering the kitchen, Harry saw that Kate & Bobby were sitting at the counter, trying to decide who was going to get the last two pieces of pizza. Without giving them any warning, Harry tapped into his mutant power and used a small portion of his energy to move the two pizzas to his waiting right hand.

The two mutants watched the slices as they flew to Harry's hand. The wizard took a bite and said, "I paid for it. I should at least get some of it."

Bobby said, while Harry continued to eat, "Inferno's in the infirmary with his parents."

Harry nodded and asked, "What's their progress?"

Kate casually skewered some apples on her claw and pulled two off, tossing them to both Bobby & Harry, as she said, "Neville's parents fell asleep a few minutes ago. The Prewett twins followed them soon after." Harry nodded once more, before heading down to the infirmary.

* * *

It had been several hours since the Longbottoms and the Prewett brothers fell into a restful sleep.

Sirius had contacted Bill and Charlie that morning before going to the Danger Room for his Full Moon stroll with Moony, leaving Harry and Neville in their Animagus forms on the cold floor of the infirmary. It was a practice they had gotten into recently. It helped them to develop their mutant powers by using them in the form they originated from.

"**Harry"** Neville growled.

"**Yeah?"** Harry asked. "**You've been practicing heavy duty Transfigurations recently right?" **

**"Yeah, success has been pretty good so far" **Harry answered.

"**Have you ever considered the possibility of using your Raw Magic or your Shadowmency to turn into other things?"** Neville asked "**Like animals?" **

Harry's emerald and gold cat eyes locked with the Pyrolf in front of him "**You think it's possible?" "Won't know unless we try"** Neville replied. "**We'll worry about it later"** Harry said "**Right now the priority is your parents and the Prewett's" **Neville's response was cut off by a sharp gasp and a gruff sounding groan from the surgical beds behind them.

The two mutants instantly reverted to human form as Harry sent Professor Xavier a telepathic message letting him know the Longbottom's were awake. "Dad?" Neville asked "Mum? Are you alright?"

"I'll let you know after the hangover passes sweetheart" Alice groaned.

"The disorientation should pass soon" Harry said "With a few days rest and some decent food the four of you will be back on your feet by the end of the week"

"Four?" Frank asked.

"When we broke you two out of the hospital we also got the Prewett brothers" Neville answered. "But Gideon and Fabian died before either of you were born" Alice said.

"No" Harry said "Dumbledore just made everyone believe they were dead and then he stuffed them away in St Mungo's"

"Mother fucker" Frank snarled as he sat up and looked around "Where are we?"

"The lower levels of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters in Bayville, New York" Neville answered "It's a school for mutants"

"I thought they were just a myth" Alice said.

"Oh no" Neville said as Harry moved to check the Prewett brothers "We're very real"

Frank looked at his son and asked, "What do you mean by that, Neville?" Holding up a hand, with the palm facing up, Neville formed a fire sphere that quickly flattened into the broadsword he was known for using during his Danger Room exercises. Neville said, while moving the blazing broadsword lazily, "I'm a pyrokinetic and telekinetic. Harry on the other hand, can regenerate, manipulate magic, and is a telepath."

Hearing Neville saying what he could do, Harry said, "You forgot royally pissed at the manipulative old bastard, Nev."

"Someone talking about the lord of the lemon drops in here?" The four conscious wizards turned to face the entrance and saw four of the Weasley brothers standing in the doorway.

Harry grinned and said, "You guys made it."

Bill walked over to Harry and shook his hand, saying, "Black said that there were two people here we had to see."

Fred grinned and asked, "Where's the big black dog at, anyway?" Harry said, "Taking a talk with Remus at the moment. However, I can show you the two people that Sirius was talking about." Grabbing the edge of a curtain, Harry pulled it back to reveal Gideon & Fabian sleeping in their beds. Immediately, the four Weasleys were standing next to Harry, asking him various questions. Holding his hands up, Harry stopped them from talking. He then answered all questions as best as he could.

_two hours later_

"So, that's what happened to them. Mum said that they died during the war around the time when these two clowns were born," Charlie said, while pointing at Fred & George. Harry shook his head and said, "Dumbledore lied to us all. Neville's parents have agreed to help us out. And, when these two wake up, I'll ask them the same questions." Bill asked, "So, what will we do if they accept?"

Harry looked at Bill and said, "We work together to bring down Voldemort, of course and anyone else who stands in our way. Whether it be former friends or family, anyone who stands in our way will be brought down."

Fred sat down in a chair next to Fabian and said, "Well, you already know that we're with you. And it looks like you have the resources to win this war."

Harry grinned and said, "Yeah, but I don't think there will be room to pull pranks, unless you can come up with some pranks that have use in battle."

"Did someone say something about pranks?" All the wizards quickly turned their heads to see Gideon attempting to sit up in his bed. Moving quickly, Harry was at his side, supporting him as the older wizard sat up.

Gideon looked at Harry and asked, "Where am I?" Harry simply said, "Among friends, Gideon." Gideon looked over at the four Weasleys and said, "William, Charlie… you two have changed. The other two, I swear they look just like me and Fabian."

Harry said, "Those two are more of your nephews, Fred and George. Your brother Fabian is still out at the moment."

"Not out, just bloody disoriented." Harry looked over at Fabian and said, "That because the old man decided that you four were a threat to him and kept you all in St. Mungo's Hospital all this time… that is, until I got you four out of there."

"Four?" Fabian asked. Harry said, pointing over at the Longbottoms, "They were in there too. They were hit with the Cruciatus curse the the Lestranges in 1981but came out of it around 85. Dumbledore thought it would be best if you four were out of his way, so he had you all drugged. Unfortunately for him, he didn't expect me to find out and have the resources to get you out."

"So," Gideon asked, "what are we going to do now?"

"Well, first… I need to get you all up to date on what has happened since you were mentally put down." Harry said, taking a seat. He then started, with assistance from the Weasleys & the Longbottoms, to get the two Prewett brothers up to date.

_one hour later_

"Well, count us in on the action. Besides, we need to show the new jokers how we did it back in the day," Fabian said, looking over at Fred & George. Harry nodded and said, "Rest up for now, because soon, the war for the planet will begin."

* * *

Now that the final recruiting has been done, it's time for the fight to begin. But, even with the help of the X-Men and the few wizards who are loyal to him, can Harry win? And what is up with the dream Harry had and what does it mean? Find out when the next book is released. Stay tuned for Bound by Brotherhood, Forged in Fire III: The Past Revealed.

Greetings ladies and gents. i have good news. my good friend the Legendary Centurionhas posted the first chapter of the third story in the Bound By Brotherhood Forged In Fire fic. all readers should go to his profile for the continuation.

thanks


End file.
